


Missing Party

by RandomUnnamedGirl



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Multi, im not giving th story away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomUnnamedGirl/pseuds/RandomUnnamedGirl
Summary: Six roommates held a party. Eventually around 11pm it was just them and some close friends. A series of bad events starts to unfold. Alcohol in their system their brains didn't and couldn't tell them to leave.





	1. The Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> I had this Idea from the lovely brolbybabies. Her horror party X TFIL house gave me so much inspiration.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gvFEniMB8o&index=14&list=WL  
> Check her and the video out!

It started with a party... Held by six roommates, Colby Brock, a brunette with beautiful blue eyes, Sam Golbach, a blonde with amazing eyes and personality, Corey Scherer, a brunette scaredy cat with an adorable girlfriend, Devyn Lundy, an adorable, make up artist with brown hair. Aaron Doh, a loving guy with a beautiful voice and unique personality and Jake Webber, a young boy with dyed hair and creativity extreme. They called over their close friends, Elton Castee, the uncle figure, Katrina Stuart, Sam's  _girlfriend_ and Tori Donofrio, Aaron's girlfriend, then last but not least Heath Hussar. They all got the mansion ready. Sam and Colby left to a late shop, the time and what they bought is an important factor. They left at quarter to four, it was two minutes max away, the shops would last max five minutes.

 

Sam parked the car and jumped out. Colby was running behind him but Colby caught up and Sam was on Colby's trail. "What'll we need Sammy?" Sam checked the list, hoping he hadn't blushed at the nickname, "Drinks, alcohol, water and soda." Colby nodded and the two ran off to the bottle shop. Grabbing enough alcohol for the party. They put it in the trolley and continued, they put the water in and then they discussed what Soda, "Coke is good, but like, Sprite and Sunkist are good too," Colby shrugged and grabbed everything, "Colbs we have to get snacks too, don't take up all the room!" Colby muttered a small sorry. Sam looked around as him and Colby walked towards the snacks. The store was empty. Just two cashiers and they just stared at the checkout creepily, Colby shook it off, "So, what do we have planned for the party?" He asked as he threw a bunch of skittles into the trolley, "A ball pit, the pool obviously then when everyone leaves at eleven truth or dare," Colby smiled, taking a small second to look at Sam who looked tired, "You tired Sam?" Colby asked, Sam shook his head, "Just a headache..." Colby stared at him, Sam continued walking down the aisle grabbing stuff but Colby stopped him, "Sam, it's not just a headache, I know you, you're lying," Sam bit the inside of his lip, Colby stared at him with so much worry that Sam caved in, "I just don't feel good, my head hurts like hell, my legs feel like they're gonna collapse, I just need to sit down," Colby's body moved quicker than his mind could stop him and he picked Sam up and hugged him, "I'll give you a piggy-back," Sam shrugged, Colby let go and Sam  jumped onto Colby's back. Sam rested his head on Colby's shoulder and muttered a quiet, "Thanks," Right into Colby's ear. Colby had to stop himself from kissing or muttering 'I love you' to the older boy. Colby checked out but the cashier didn't pay attention as they left into the car. Sam sat in the passengers seat. Colby drove but he would keep glancing at Sam. It was quarter to five now. It had been an hour. It should taken nine minutes max. They got home and Colby didn't let Sam out the car. Jake and Corey brought everything in and Colby picked Sam up bridal style and took him inside, up the stairs and into his bed. That was the first creepy thing. Sam's sudden sickness. Colby sat next to him and they just talked. Second odd thing is Sam never felt better until like quarter past three. A couple hours before everyone went missing.

Elton was worried when after fifteen minutes the young boys weren't home, "Are they making out somewhere or what?" Kat joked, everybody but Colby knew Sam and Kat weren't actually dating so Kat joking about that was normal. Corey found out and Sam only said to not tell Colby so Corey told everyone but Colby, "Those two are so in love!" Devyn giggled, her and Corey were easily those shipping friends. Elton was still stressed when his friends came back an hour later, it was supposed to take nine minutes and Sam looked sick in Colby's arms. They were off up the stairs before anybody could really ask them. Elton glanced at Devyn and Corey who were giggling like school girls who just got asked out by a hot guy. Sam and Colby came down two minutes after it started.

Authorities do not know why the party was to end at 11pm. Nobody from the party who wasn't gone didn't remember the party except for one person, Heath Hussar...

 


	2. The Report Of The Missing Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took fans around a day to realize something was up with their favorite YouTubers.  
> It took a month for any reports to come out as there was a major lack of details.

 

**_LA's Biggest Missing Persons Case!_ **

 

Las Angeles' best detectives and Reddit detectives have been on the case of the missing "party". Basically, there was a party held by the "traphouse". A house full of some smallish youtubers. With around one million subscribers on the platform YouTube. It went to eleven thirty then close friends of the house stayed the night. (Heath, Elton, Tori and Kat.) All of those close friends and all the "traphouse's" were missing by six. With Sam and Colby disappearing last

 

_Here are the trap house's last sights (Including Kat, Elton and Tori.)_

Devyn was last caught walking around. She wasn't running, but she looked as if she was in a rush. Her phone was left. Showing she told nobody where she was going. Not her best friend Kat or her beloved boyfriend Corey. Her last text was to an unknown number. Saying this, Sam, Colby and Jake aren't in her phone it could've been any one of them messaging her. "Leave. Do you want to live. We're killing the others, so just fucking leave." We are not saying 

Corey was last seen running into the forest next to the airport. He was trying to get a one way flight to Australia but it was winter and there was a snow storm and he cancelled his flight. "Look. I need a flight, if there's no flights available I'm leaving... they're coming 

Elton and Heath were found. Dead. In a lake. There deaths confusing. They were tied up but the rope burns were only there for a day. They died two days before being found. There was no sign of violence and no drugs in their system. 

Sam and Colby were last seen in a shop. They grabbed essentials and were always looking behind them self. They seemed strangely affectionate and acted as if it was the end of the world.

_Now, lets get into the theories:_

_1\. A paranormal force was out to get them. Proof is in that, Sam and Colby ran away, scared from nothing the cameras and others could pick up._

_2\. A murderer attacked. This doesn't have much proof._

_3\. Sam and Colby killed everyone. Devyn found out and ran, told Corey to run which he did. Elton and Heath were killed by Sam and Colby and they hid away._

_The fate of these social media stars will stay unknown._

_We hope we can find more out from Scotty. When Scotty was first found he said he knew who was dead, how and where. He didn't say anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot say how hard I was breathing while writing this. I heard a breath near my ear and freaked out. Bye, bye sleeping in darkness.


End file.
